


Like Lightning And Gasoline

by Stormsong



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Familiar Neil, Familiars, Familiars Can Shapeshift, Gen, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Bond, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Witch Andrew, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormsong/pseuds/Stormsong
Summary: When he ran from David Wymack and his offer to join the Foxes and straight into a racquet, he felt more than the racquet slamming into his stomach. Neil Josten felt the link to his witch explode.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh. When I get an idea for a story I simply cannot not write it. This idea is based off a few fics I've read recently. I liked their stories, but I needed to write this. It wouldn't let me not write it.
> 
> Since this isn't the story that I'm most focused on right now this won't be updated as fast as you or me would like.

Nathaniel Wesninski could shift his shape since he was three. His father hadn't been pleased. By four he had learned to control it. Sharp knives were great motivators. When he was five he was enrolled into exy little league. Nathaniel fell instantly in love with the sport. Couldn't wait to go to practices or games. When he turned eight he asked his mother what the tugging in his belly button meant. She told him he was a familiar to a witch, then told him to never mention it again. At ten his mother ran with him in the night and told him he had to be someone else; and to forget about exy.

No matter what name he went by he'd always felt the pull of his witch. Ever since he found out what his shapeshfting abilities meant he has known in what general direction to find his witch.

So that night Neil Josten should have felt his witch there, so close by. He hadn't.

Not when the game began. Not with the adrenaline rushing through his veins. Not when he was being slammed against the Plexiglas walls of the makeshift exy court by the opposing team's backliners. Maybe he didn't feel that his witch was there because he had learned to ignore the tug years ago.

But when he ran from David Wymack and his offer to join the Foxes and straight into a racquet, he felt more than the racquet slamming into his stomach. Neil Josten felt the link to his witch explode. Like lightning hitting gasoline.

Of course there was no outward explosion. No that would have been too obvious.

Instead Neil's eyes met those of his witch, the one with the racquet, and feinted to the floor of the locker room. The bond that was solidifying between witch and familiar was simply too much for Neil's overwhelmed mind and body.

Someone swore, “What the hell?!” Which went ignored.

Andrew Minyard was too busy looking down at his familiar. Until that moment he had no idea that somewhere in all the world that he might have a familiar. Witches didn't get a convenient tug to tell them that they were connected to another human being. No, Andrew got to find out he had a familiar how he found out that he was a witch. How he found out that he had twin. By accident.

The connection forming between him and the high school striker on the floor was real. Andrew could feel it; even through the court ordered high. It was forming whether either of them wanted it or not.

So it was new instincts that had him standing protectively over his familiar as the bond solidified enough so that his familiar might regain consciousness. It was those new instincts that turned the medicated grin sharper than usual.

“Stay back, Coach,” Andrew told Wymack when the older man tried to come near to see if the boy was alright. The goalie still had the borrowed racquet in hand; held like he was going to defend the goal from an opposing team. As if he hadn't just used it to stop the striker from running.

Wymack did the smart thing. He put his hands up about shoulder height and took a step back.

It was Kevin that asked, “What happened, Andrew? A hit to the stomach doesn't knock anyone out.”

“No, it doesn't,” Andrew readily agreed with a grin. “But he wasn't only hit with a racquet.”

Wymack narrowed his eyes at his goalie. “What was he hit with?”

Andrew's grin grew wider. What he wanted to do was frown. “A witch's bond.”

“He's a familiar,” Wymack said it like he was putting pieces of a puzzle together. “Your familiar.”

It wasn't a question, but Andrew answered anyway. “Yep. And he's coming with us back to the hotel.” He put down the racquet and began reaching for the unconscious familiar.

“Now wait just a moment -” The high school exy coach started to protest.

Andrew bared his teeth. “He's my familiar and the bond's not done forming. Do you really want to risk damaging it? It'll hurt him more than it does me.” He bent and lifted Josten off the locker room floor. The boy didn't weigh nearly enough to give him trouble; even if he didn't bench press nearly double the boy's weight. In fact Josten didn't weigh nearly enough at all. When he had the familiar comfortable in his arms, for once not feeling the need to shudder inwardly at unfamiliar contact Andrew told the room, “I, for one, rather not finish the bond here. Kevin, be a dear, and grab his bag.”

As Kevin Day followed Andrew Minyard out of the locker room Coach Hernandez told Coach Wymack, “Neil still has to graduate high school.”

“About that...” David Wymack eyed his goalie as he effortlessly carried the unconscious striker. “Is there any chance that he can finish online?”

David, himself, was never going to be strong enough in magic to have a familiar. But he knew enough about bonds with familiars that he wasn't going to be able to separate a witch from his newly bonded. At all. And there was no way on this side of Hell was David going to let Andrew Minyard, and thus Kevin Day, stay in Millport unsupervised. And David couldn't stay here to watch them. So that meant one thing. Four people would be flying back to Palmetto, South Carolina, instead of three.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bond solidifies and the witch and familiar have a serious discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All day I've been getting these awesome comments and my mind is just [blown](https://giphy.com/gifs/funny-star-trek-mind-blown-NbgeJftsErO5q). I really wanted to answer each one...but i don't know what to say! I'm overjoyed at the response to this fic! And that was chapter one! So of course I HAD work on the next chapter. I hope it doesn't disappoint.

To say that Neil had feinted in the locker room wasn't entirely true. To faint is to lose consciousness. Neil hadn't lost consciousness so much as become disconnected with his surroundings. The familiar had collapsed due to the overwhelming nature of the bond that was forming. His awareness was then forced inward. Where his mind was, figuratively, exploding.

It should have hurt. Neil felt like he was being torn apart. Like someone was taking his soul and tearing it to little pieces. That _should_ hurt. But it didn't.

As soon as one piece was ripped away another was taking its place. It wasn't a piece of Neil. This was foreign. _Andrew Minyard_ , his soul told him. As soon as the piece of Andrew replaced the missing piece of Neil it felt to Neil that Andrew was _meant_ to be there. Almost as if Andrew was designed to be there.

Soon, or so it seemed to Neil, Neil couldn't tell what was missing from himself and had been replaced by Andrew. Because it didn't feel like anything was _missing_ or _replaced_ or _added_.

If anything had to be labeled as added then it was the connection Neil could feel extending from himself to Andrew. The Bond between Witch and Familiar.

What Neil got through it he didn't like. It was a cocktail of chemicals. Like a slimy force field, every negative emotion slid right off before it could reach the proper destination.

Neil reached out to it. His fingers slid along the barrier like grease or oil on skin. Felt just as bad too. Before he could explore further he was being pushed away.

“ **None of that, little kitten. That's not for you.”**

Just like that Neil was pulled back to awareness. With Andrew's mental voice echoing softly in his mind.

He opened his eyes and Neil would have sworn if he could have. He was curled in a lap. As a cat.

At some point he had shifted into his animal form. Neil hadn't done shapeshifted outside of his on control since he was a small child.

For some reason other than the initial reaction he couldn't find it in himself to be angry. It felt soooo good to be next to his witch. Neil was even purring! He never purred! He wanted to stop, but couldn't.

A sigh came from above Neil and a hand landed softly on his back. Neil froze. Someone tsk'd and the hand began to move gently. Neil was being petted. He didn't know how to handle that. Of course, his feline side did. Neil's back arched into the touch and he began purring. Again!

“Of course, I would get a cat that doesn't know how to cat.” The owner of the voice giggled.

Someone else snorted.

Neil froze for a fraction of a second before whipping his head in the direction of the new voice. Only to find Kevin freaking Day drinking vodka from his seat on a bed across from Neil. And Andrew. Because Neil was in Andrew's lap. It was Andrew that was petting him. And it was a hotel room that Neil was in.

What does a runner do when in they find themselves in a situation they rather not be in. They run.

Neil tried. But Andrew's reflexes were simply faster.

Before Neil could make it completely off the goalie's lap Andrew had the familiar in a gentle, but firm, grip. “Nah-uh, furball. You're stuck with me now, like a magnet.” Andrew snickered, then sighed. In a more serious tone the goalie said, “I suppose that means I need to get used to having fur on everything.”

Kevin groaned. “Wonderful.”

Neil hissed, but quieted down when Andrew began petting him. It was _not_ a reaction he liked.

Andrew eyed the cat in his lap. A slim, dark gray cat with blue eyes. An errant thought decided the color of the fur was suitable to someone trying to hide in the shadows.

The effect he was having on his familiar was...interesting.... The cat liked the attention...but didn't like liking the attention, or rather the way he was reacting to it. The cat hadn't liked that he had purred. Or, now, that he was relaxing into Andrew's touch. Andrew thought it was more than that though. More like the familiar, Neil, didn't know how to handle the reactions. The emotions. The _safety_ that Andrew's lap had brought Neil when he regained consciousness. _Neil_ didn't know what to do with the soft touches or good feelings. It was the _cat_ that was reacting positively to Andrew.

_Huh_. Andrew wanted to think on that more, but thoughts had a habit of being fleeting when he was high on his meds. Now, though, he was coming down, and _that_ was never fun. But Andrew needed to be sober for a moment. Just a moment while he talked seriously with his newly bonded familiar. Who had a habit of running.

“Neil,” Andrew poked the cat in a rib. Not hard, but not gently. The cat looked up at him with irritation, at the poking, in the bond. Which was ignored. “We need to talk.” Neil flicked an ear. Andrew flicked the ear. “Human to human.”

The cat shrugged and moved off of Andrew's lap. Slowly. In an obvious manner. Andrew rolled his eyes.

Wherever Neil kept his clothes when he shapeshifted Andrew had no idea. They were simply there when he turned back into a human. They hadn't fallen off Neil's body when he randomly turned into a cat either. Whatever familiar brand of magic it was it was convenient to say the least. Neil didn't have to get undressed or redressed to shapeshift.

Once Neil was back to being a real boy again, (snort), he looked around for a place to sit.

Andrew sat on one bed and Kevin on the other. There was a chair nearby. Neil sat there, but not as if he was comfortable. As if Neil was about to leap from it to an exit at any minute. Andrew idly wondered if Neil in human form ever knew how to relax. Or ever would. Not that it was any of his concern.

“Coach Wymack has made arrangements for you to come with us to South Carolina.” Neil instantly looked like he wanted to protest. Andrew threw a hand up. “Listen.” When it looked like Neil would the goalie lowered his hand. “Now that we're bonded you don't have a choice. Neither do I. You'll come to South Carolina and finish high school online. Then you can join the Foxes. Or not.” Andrew shrugged. “I could care less. But since you are bonded to to me you go where I do. And since I have a five year contract that has four more years that means I'm be in South Carolina. Then so will you. For the next four years.”

Andrew eyed Neil. Black curls fell just above brown eyes. The boy was swamped in his over-sized clothes. Andrew made a mental note to fix the clothes issue.

“Now it's time for me to take my happy pill and pass out. I suggest you find a spot to curl up in. Running now will only hurt you.” The goalie made a 'give it here' gesture towards Kevin, who tossed him a orange pill bottle. Andrew swallowed one dry, recapped the bottle, and tossed it back to Kevin. Without another thought he laid down, pulled the covers over himself, and waited for the pill to send him into oblivion.

Kevin sighed. He, himself, rather not think too much just then. How'd he get stuck with a goalie that didn't care much about anything and an amateur striker that rather run away than take what was being offered? Kevin sighed again, capped the vodka bottle, stuffed the pill bottle back into a pocket, and stood to find a blanket and pillow for Neil. Who was watching him with a shuttered expression.

Once he found the blanket and pillow Kevin shoved them at the boy. “Get some rest. We have an early flight tomorrow.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kinda tired when I wrote this...so I hope it made sense.....  
> And no, I couldn't find a picture of what Neil would look like in cat form. *pouts*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil and a sleeping Andrew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since my other AFTG story has too much angst for me to work comfortably on right now you guys get another chapter. Weeeelll that and you guys are so awesome with your comments (that i still dont know how to respond to!) and so many kudos and subscriptions! Holy Moley!!

Neil waited until he was certain both men were asleep before he moved from the chair.

It didn't take long. Not that Neil expected it to. Andrew's meds knocked him out and Kevin had been drinking hard liquor. So it was no surprise that both of them were out in minutes.

From his chosen seat Neil had seen his duffel by the door. Most likely set or dropped there as soon as whoever carried it had walked into the room.

From years of practice Neil moved quietly across the room. He wasn't leaving. Couldn't, like Andrew said. As a bonded familiar he wouldn't be able to get far before the bond pulled him back. What Neil wanted to do was check his bag. Reassure himself that no one had gone through it. Both Andrew and Kevin had had plenty of time while he was effectively unconscious. One look at Neil's binder would have caused more commotion than waking up in his witch's lap in his cat form. ...and Andrew petting him calmly. Neil was sure _Kevin_ would have freaked out. After all the binder was full of clippings of Kevin Day and Riko Moriyama. Two of exy's most well known figures, even for being so young. Kevin Day, the Son of Exy, and Riko Moriyama, nephew to the other co-inventor of the sport. Two amazing players in their own right.

Even if the newspaper and magazine clippings could be passed off as Neil being a rabid fan...the money that was hidden in between the  slots of the pages, and colored contacts, and contact information...those sorts of things tend to raise eyebrows and too many questions.

Slowly so as not to make any unwanted sound Neil unzipped the bag. With a quick look through his carefully folded clothes Neil could tell that nothing had been disturbed. But that didn't mean that no _would_. Only that they hadn't _yet_.

Neil might be Andrew's familiar now, but that didn't mean that he automatically trusted the medicated man.

With bag, blanket and pillow, Neil laid down by a wall to sleep. After all, they had an early flight to catch.

…

 

Wymack dropped Neil, Andrew, and Kevin off with the words, “I would tell you to behave if you were anyone else. So just...don't get arrested.”

So the three were left to wander around until Wymack was done returning the rental car.

Which really meant that Kevin and Neil followed Andrew to the gift shop area.

Andrew walked into the trinket shop; it sold everything from key-chains to t-shirts to glass figurines. Kevin walked into the snack shop; it sold everything from junk food and candy to fruit and trail mix. Neil hadn't had anything to eat yet that day so he went to get himself a banana, granola bar, and a bottle of water.

As he stood looking at the water Neil wondered if he should get something for Andrew. _Familiars were supposed to take care of their witch, right?_ But Neil didn't know jack all about Andrew outside of what the media had on him. Or really all that much about being a familiar.

Neil was still staring at the water bottle trying to figure out if he should buy something for Andrew when it was snatched out of his hand.

“The water is for drinking, not staring at.”

Before Neil could reply Andrew was walking away with it, to the register. Neil scowled, but followed.

At the register the woman behind the counter was smiling politely. “Will that be all?” On the counter with the water is a little bag of candy

Andrew eyed Neil, then motioned with his head to the counter. “The banana and the granola, too, kitten.” Neil bared his teeth and Andrew laughed. The cashier's eyebrow twitched, but the polite smile held firm.

Once everything was paid for and bagged the two left the shop.

Andrew took out his candy and the water and handed the bag over to Neil. Who narrowed his eyes at the water, but didn't say anything. Instead the teen took out the granola bar and opened it. Not much of a reaction, but Andrew hoped that would change soon. Besides, he didn't want the water. Only enough of it to wash his pill down with.

The goalie had been hoping he could crash (from the meds) on the plane, but by the looks of things that wasn't going to happen.

So Andrew ate his candy as he gathered Kevin and went in search of a place to sit.

When they found a place for all three of them, that wasn't crowded, Andrew got his pills from Kevin, took one with some water, pocketed the medication, and passed the water bottle to Neil.

“You could have gotten your own,” the familiar told him with a glare.

“I could have.” Andrew closed his eyes and prepared for the inevitable crash that happened when the pill kicked in.

“Shit...” Kevin swore softly.

“What's the matter?” Neil asked. A sleeping Andrew looked mildly harmless. Mildly.

“Waking him up isn't...” Kevin searched for a word. He settled on, “...easy.”

“What do you mean?”

The tall man eyed Neil. “You'll see. After all, you two are bonded now. It will be something you'll have to learn sooner than later.”

_Yeah. That wasn't cryptic at all._

Neil watched Kevin without seeming to. So far the ex-Raven didn't _seem_ to remember Neil. _Maybe_ it was because eight years ago Neil had gone by another name. Had had a different hair color. And wasn't hiding his true eye color behind colored contacts. _Maybe_ it was because eight years ago Kevin hadn't known that Neil had been a familiar. By the time Neil had turned ten and met Kevin and Riko Neil hadn't been allowed to tell anyone _ever_ that he was a familiar.

Neil was taking a sip of water when a phone rang. Kevin pulled a cell phone from his pocket and answered. After a brief description where the trio were the striker hung up and stowed the phone away again. A few minutes later Coach Wymack was striding their way with his carry on bag.

One look at the sleeping Andrew and he, too, swore softly. Then, after a glance at Neil, the older man said, “Guess that's your problem now.”

_Could waking up someone be that bad?_ Neil thought about that a moment. He thought about his own life and how'd him and his mother had both slept with guns under their pillows.

The familiar looked at his sleeping witch with renewed wariness.

…

 

It wasn't as bad as Neil had imagined.

Andrew hadn't had a gun or a knife. Never would have made it past airport security and to Arizona if he had. What Andrew had had was bad enough.

A fist to the eye was no laughing matter.

Nicholas Hemmick, who went by Nicky, and cousin to the Minyard twins, was laughing. Aaron, who had looked up at the groups arrival to Abby's house, hadn't looked up from his book since.

“Oh, Andrew! This is too good! You guys go to BFE, Arizona to sign a sub-striker, but you, my dear cousin, bond to a familiar, who is the new sub, and punch him when he wakes you! I thought you took care of your things better than that!”

“You keep laughing like that, _dear cousin_ , and he'll make you stop.” Andrew's sickly sweet tone had the taller man going still where he sat on the couch. “The kitten does have claws,” he told his cousin in passing as Andrew carried his bag towards the hallway.

Nicky looked at Neil with a confused expression.

Neil was beginning to wish that his animal form was anything other than a cat. Andrew _would not_ stop calling him that. Ignoring the new nickname Neil told the backliner, “I'm no one's possession.”

Nicky lifted his hands, palms forward. “Hey. I meant nothing by it? But what did Andrew mean?”

Neil ignored that in favor of asking, “Where can I put my stuff?”

On the way to Abby's house Neil had learned that Wymack originally was going to have Neil stay on his couch; because Abby's house was full of the Minyards, Nicky, and Kevin. Apparently the group were the only members of the team that had stayed in the area for the summer. But since Neil and Andrew's bonding the original plan had gone out the window.

Neil was staying where Andrew was.

That meant rearranging of who slept where. Or rather Aaron would be sleeping on the couch, who gained a sour expression over that. And Neil would be sharing the room the twins had been using. Nicky and Kevin still got to stay in the room they were sharing.

Neil didn't like any of the arrangements and would have been fine on the couch. The couch would have been fine because he could have put his bag under the couch and it would have been, more or less, safe from prying eyes and hands. Sharing with Andrew on the other hand meant Neil's bag got left in the bedroom. Where it could be gone through when Neil wasn't in there to keep an eye on it. Not that Neil could say as much.

Just, “The couch is fine.”

But no one would listen to him. “Nonsense,” he was told, “You should be with your witch.” Though that statement seemed to hold awe for some. No one thought _Andrew_ would be someone that a familiar would bond to. No one said it. It was in their tones. Nicky's mostly. Full of disbelief. Or maybe it was amazement. Neil couldn't be sure.

…

 

Some time during the night Neil found himself throwing the covers off and climbing out of the bed. He felt a pull, similar to the tug that drew a familiar to their witch, but combined with need. Neil wasn't sure what it meant, but he couldn't resist it.

Before he realized what he was doing Neil had transformed into his cat form and jumped lightly into the bed with Andrew. His movements soft and soundless as to not to disturb the sleeping man. As he curled up beside Andrew to go back to sleep a hand reached out to pull Neil closer. Maybe his witch hadn't been as asleep as the man had appeared.

By morning Andrew decided that sleeping with a cat in his bed was a vast improvement to waking to phantom hands.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boring info chapter. Not a whole lot actually happens. But it needed to be written.

Before a word could be said on the matter Neil scurried off the bed as soon as he woke in the morning. Quickly as he could he shifted back to human form, grabbed his bag, and went to the bathroom.

That was the second time he had slept with his contacts in. He hated having to do so. Since he needed a shower anyway it was as good a time as any to switch the lenses. Luckily, no one else appeared to be up so early in the morning so it was empty when Neil approached the bathroom.

When Neil was done, fresh contacts in and old ones flushed away, he opened the door to leave the bathroom. Only to find Andrew waiting just to the side with a set of clothes looking bored.

As Neil cleared the way and began back to the bedroom to stash his bag away when Andrew spoke up.

“When Kevin wakes up he'll want to get you onto the court. You have until then to use Abby's computer to get connected to your out of the way high school. We wouldn't want you missing your exams or anything.” With that reminder in the air Andrew stepped into the bathroom and shut the door.

The day before Abby had said that Neil could use her laptop until they (Wymack) could arrange one for Neil. Special arrangements had been made so Neil, as a newly bonded familiar, could be with his witch, but still take his exams. From a different state (and halfway across the country).

Sighing at the situation he'd found himself in Neil made his way to the living room where the laptop had been left out for him the night before. Where Aaron was still asleep on the couch.

Moving quietly Neil took the laptop from the living room and set up at the dining table.

At the beginning of the school year the school had wanted an email for reasons Neil still didn't understand, but was now grateful for. Without it his teachers wouldn't now be able to send him study guides for his final exams. Which now mattered.

'Neil Josten' was never supposed have lasted this long. Neil had never _been_ anyone for this long. Not since the night Mary and him had run in the night all those years ago.

Now Neil Josten had to pass final exams to graduate high school while he was half a country away from the school. Just so Neil could sign with the Foxes. Because now Neil didn't have a reason to not sign with the Foxes. Something Neil wasn't allowed to have. Then he bonded with Andrew, a Fox, and the excuses not to sign vanished like morning fog faced with the rising sun.

Five minutes after logging into his email account there was no sign of anyone being awake. Not even Andrew, who Neil had seen for himself. But Andrew could have taken his morning pill and crashed, the most likely scenario.

An hour after Neil had gotten up dawn was filtering in through the windows and he was trying to find contacts for four of his teachers. Only two had emailed him what he needed for the exams that would take place the following week.

A few minutes after the sun rose Neil heard movement in the kitchen. After sending an email to the three of the four teachers he went to investigate.

It was Abby making breakfast. And coffee.

Not knowing what to do with himself Neil watched the team nurse move around the kitchen. She didn't seem to notice him there until Abby turned to get something from the fridge.

“Oh! Neil! You're awake!” Abby greeted him with a smile. Even the day before, after finding she had an unexpected extra guest, Abby had welcomed him into her house as if she'd been genuinely happy to have him there. Her smile was as genuine as it had been then.

“Help yourself to the coffee,” she told him now. “The mugs are in the cabinet above the coffee maker, sugar in the little pot next to it on the left, and milk and half and half are in the fridge.” While Abby spoke she hadn't stopped moving. Taking eggs and various ingredients out of the fridge and setting them on the counter near where a pan waited on the stove. It was quiet a bit of food.

Neil hesitated just a moment before helping himself to a mug of coffee. After watching her yesterday, and seeing how she willingly took time to make sure her house guests ate a proper meal Neil had decided the woman was safe.

Abby knew that she came off as soft. At least in comparison to what many of the Foxes where used to before they signed on with David. She didn't put up with a lot, but she did have a tenderness about her that new Foxes never trusted. She knew that. So she had purposefully kept turning her back to the newest member-to-be. To-be because Neil hadn't graduated high school and thus couldn't be considered a Fox yet.

She had seen the day before how Neil kept to the edges of the group. Not even staying by Andrew's side once through her door. She hadn't been aware that Andrew was a witch and really didn't know a whole lot about familiars, but she thought that it was odd how Neil had distanced himself from Andrew. Or maybe that simply had been a Neil thing.

Even right that morning it had been a full minute before the boy had stepped into the kitchen to get to the coffee.

Once Neil had poured himself a cup he still didn't move away from the kitchen, but kept out of Abby's way.

Acting on a thought Abby asked, “Can you toast a stack of bread for me, please? If there's one thing I've learned while hosting various Foxes it's that athletes eat a lot of food. With the twins, Nicky, and Kevin here they can nearly eat me out of house and home,” she laughed.

Neil didn't say or move for another of those full minutes before he set his half mug of coffee down and looked around for the bread and then the toaster. Still not having spoken a single word since he'd come to the kitchen. Abby hoped he would open up soon. She didn't think he was shy so much as...observant. She wasn't used to any of the Foxes being so quiet. Not even Aaron, the quietest of the twins, who either, usually, spoke when a topic was directed towards him or was provoked by one of the other team members.

Soon Aaron and then Nicky woke up and made their way towards the cooking food. With Nicky awake the quiet was shattered. Or it was once the taller boy had some coffee in his system.

“Hey, Neil, what's it like being bonded to Andrew?”

As soon as Neil heard those words he had a feeling that it wouldn't be the last time. Honestly, he didn't have an answer for the other boy. The bond was too new, and Neil mostly tried not to think about it.

Not that it was anyone's business except his own and Andrew's, but Neil didn't get a chance to say so.

“Nicky, leave him be. He's probably still getting used to it. And if you have nothing better to do you can set the table.” Abby's tone wasn't a command, but Nicky pouted and did as he was told. Neil's respect for the woman went up a small fraction. Not that he had needed her help or anything. Or that he was a little grateful for her interference. Not that Neil was going to say so either.

By the time the food was ready for the table Andrew woke up.

Neil was placing the plate of stacked toast on the table when he felt Andrew wake up. It was so startling and unexpected that Neil froze with the plate halfway down to the table. It was like flipping a light switch from 'off' to 'on' except were 'off' was 'dim' and 'on' was 'bright', but you couldn't see the light source. Like maybe the lampshade was too think making it so the light was distorted.

Neil idly wondered what Andrew's waking mind would feel like without the court order medication.

“Neil, are you alright?”

Neil blinked to see that he had frozen with the plate of toast in his hand and Abby and Nicky looking at him in concern. Aaron looked bored as he scooped eggs onto his plate.

“I'm fine,” Neil told them as he set the plate down and took a seat.

It was only a handful of minutes before Andrew came to the table. To Neil that was too long. He was almost completely certain Andrew had gone through Neil's bag.

When the goalie sat down at the table across from his familiar Andrew didn't say anything about it. Not that Neil thought he would in front of so may people. Too many witnesses or wanted to leave Abby out of it. Probably the latter.

It was inevitable.

Andrew would have seen the binder full of clippings of Kevin and Riko...and the other contents.

Neil wanted to be upset over Andrew going through his stuff. Really wanted to. Though...most likely no one would get upset over Andrew for doing so. After all Andrew was the witch, and Neil was the familiar. In society's eyes privacy was a blurred line between witches and their familiars. Because of the intense, close bond that is shared. Some people even thought that familiars were nothing more than shapeshifting pets. Views were sometimes questioned on a familiar's rights. Seeing as familiars had animal forms some didn't see familiars as different from animals themselves. Of course, some humans treated animals better than some treated other humans. Some people said that familiars were an extension of the witch. Some said they acted like a focus for the witch. Neil wasn't sure at all what a familiar did for their witch and decided it was time he found out. He would have to do research when he had time alone.

So far Andrew didn't seem to care one way or the other. But Neil was sure Andrew was going to have something to say about the contents of the binder.

It was just a matter of when.

Breakfast went on calmly. Nicky chatting on about one thing or another. Aaron sometimes adding a comment. Abby tried to draw Neil into the conversation, but he had nothing to add or knew nothing about the topic.

Once Kevin woke up and had his share of the food he did indeed want to go to the court.

“Not until you guys help clean up,” Abby told her house guests.

“Aw, man! I can't wait till they get the ants out of the Fox Tower!” Nicky cried in way of complaint over having to do dishes.

“Ants?” Neil asked.

Aaron snorted. “Likely some Raven fan still upset over Kevin 'betraying' his team. Or some other shit.”

“Yeah...” Nicky lamented. “Fire ants. On every level of the Tower. Hopefully we can go back in a day or two. I didn't bring my studying materials with me and finals are coming up.”

Neil _had_ heard about some of the things the Raven fans had done to the Foxes. Mostly graffiti and fights. And the rumors of why. That Kevin betrayed the Ravens, like Aaron said. That Kevin had somehow managed to break the witch/familiar bond with Riko. Even one that Kevin had broken up with Riko after some lovers quarrel. But Neil thought that that one was the most absurd. Along with the witch/familiar one. Neil was almost certain that Riko wasn't a witch and that Kevin wasn't a familiar. Regardless of the fact that before December Riko and Kevin were _never_ seen without the other nearby.

Clean up went quickly despite Nicky's complaint.

Before long the four Foxes and Neil were piling into a black expensive car. Nicky driving, Kevin in the front passenger seat, and Neil between Andrew and Aaron in the back.

On the short drive to the Foxhole Court Neil was informed, by Nicky, that since it was Sunday they'd likely be the only team members there for the unofficial practice.

There were two vehicles in the stadium parking lot. A great big blue truck and an unassuming looking car. When Neil asked about them Nicky replied, “The giant blue truck belongs to a cute named Matt Boyd, who is unfortunately taken. The other belongs to Coach. I expected Coach, but no one else.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one noticed my botched timeline in the last chapter...but I did so I had to give the Fox Tower ants for a reason why no one is in the Tower at the moment and an attempt at writing myself neatly out of a hole...as long as I 'forget' that I wrote it was Summer in the last chapter and not April...like it clearly is.
> 
> Question...should Renee be a witch? I have nearly everyone figured out except her.  
> As to what everyone else is you'll see as Neil figures them out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil meets Matt and Dan and Renee. And Andrew ans Neil have a small, sorta, confrontation in the locker room.

There were three people in the lounge. A man and two women. The three were sitting on one of the couches talking casually until Kevin and the rest of the group came it. When they saw Neil the man sprang up from his seat and came over with a smile and a greeting. One of the women frowned in concern and the had a pleasantly neutral expression.

“Hi! You must be Neil! I'm Matt Boyd, starting backliner and a familiar as well.” Matt held out a hand to Neil.

Neil's eyes widened. He'd never formally met another familiar before. If his mother had been one she had managed to to keep it secret all the way to her sandy grave. He'd never been allowed to talk about since his mother had told Neil that he was one. So Neil didn't know much about being one. Mostly Neil knew how to tell a witch from a familiar and how to tell both from a regular human. Something to do with the way one's energy felt on his skin.

So far, without being told, Neil knew that Coach Wymack had some magic, but not much. Abby had healing magic. Aaron had magic, but not the same as Andrew's, though Neil didn't know what kind for either twin. And Nicky had a little bit.

Kevin.... Neil wasn't sure about Kevin. Something felt off about Kevin.

The woman with short hair who was now standing beside Matt, she didn't have magic.

The woman with white hair and pastel tips, who stood nearby.... She felt dangerous.

“Did I break him?” Matt asked concerned. The little guy was staring up at Matt. Blinking slowly. First his eyes had gone wide, but now he just blinked. “I think I broke him....”

“Why is he here?” Dan asked. The way she said it had Matt turning to her in puzzlement. “I mean, shouldn't Neil be in Arizona? Finishing high school?”

Ah. Now that Dan had mentioned it... “True...” Matt murmured.

Nicky answered Dan when it looked like no one else would. “Oh, that. Yeah. But kinda hard for him to do that when Andrew needs to be here. So Neil's finishing online.”

“Huh?” Matt and Dan chorused. There was something missing in Nicky's explanation.

Andrew looked bored with the conversation. Pretty normal there. As Matt looked on Andrew bent around to look at Neil's face. With a slight frown Andrew snapped a couple of times in front of the short familiar's face.

Which seemed to do the trick. Neil flinched away, but finally focused on his surroundings. Neil pushed Andrew's hand away with a scowl. “What you do that for?”

“You needed to snap,” Andrew snapped his fingers again, “out of it.” The head monster giggled.

To bring the topic back on track Matt asked, “Why does Neil need to be where Andrew is?” Realization struck as the words left his mouth. “Oh. Oh! Wait! Andrew is a witch?!”

“Wait, what?” Dan was just as shocked as Matt.

The only person who didn't look surprised, other than the monsters or Kevin or Neil, was Renee. For some reason _that_ didn't surprise Matt. Renee and Andrew hung out during practices and sometimes outside of them. Though what they did outside of practice usually left Renee with bruised fists.

Matt side-eyed Renee. Her smile was a little brighter than it was a minute ago. _Yep. She knew Andrew was a witch._

Andrew half sang, “Booorriing!” And made his way out of the lounge and further into the Foxhole.

“What _are_ you doing here?” Kevin asked. “It's Sunday.” Implying they didn't have practices on Sunday.

Matt shrugged. “We had nothing better to do.”

Dan input, “We figured you'd be here. You can seem to stay away from the court for long. Even when your hand was still healing.”

Out of the corner of Neil's eye he sees Kevin flex his left hand. Not all of his attention is on the conversation. His eyes were on the goalie disappearing through a door down the hall. The further Andrew got the itchier Neil began to feel. So far the two of them hadn't been very far apart from each other. Truthfully, the distance between witch and familiar right that moment was about the same distance as being a few rooms apart while in Abby's house. But since they are in the Foxhole it had Neil realizing that the court was a lot longer and wider than Abby's house. A _lot_ longer and wider.

…

 

The Foxes watched as Neil quietly sipped away to follow Andrew.

As soon as he was in the locker room Nicky asked, “So any bets on what kind of animal form he takes?”

Aaron rolled his eyes.

Kevin groaned.

Matt grinned, which was quickly replaced with confusion. “You guys don't already know?”

Dan was busy typing on her phone. Probably talking to Allison.

Nicky shook his head. “Doesn't really talk. But I don't think he's shy.”

Aaron snorted. “He's only been here about a day.”

Dan broke in with, “Allison's furious she didn't know Andrew was a witch, and she definitely wants in on the betting, but not until she's seen Neil for herself.”

“He's small,” Matt told the group.

Nicky eyed the taller backliner. “Everyone is small compared to you.”

“Yeah, but he's shorter than Dan and Renee. His animal form will be small too.”

That gave the betting Foxes something to think about.

Kevin sighed internally then said, “Are we here for practice or not?”

…

 

Maybe Andrew didn't have to wait for a confrontation after all. He tried to keep the smile off his face as he felt Neil come closer.

He still wasn't sure how he felt about the bond. Or having a familiar at all. So far it was mildly entertaining.

Then he'd gone through Neil's precious bag.

At first he thought that they'd have to go get the rest of Neil's stuff, and wouldn't that be boring. But Neil never mentioned it. Never brought up the topic. _Of course_ Coach asked. And they were told that Neil had everything with him already.

If that just didn't set of some warning bells.... So maybe Neil had a bad home life and was preparing to runaway. It explained why Coach Arizona said Neil always took showers last. Maybe he was hiding abuse under the baggy clothes. The very idea would have set Andrew on edge if he wasn't on his special high.

But Neil kept taking his whole bag into the bathroom to change. At the hotel, last night, and that morning. So when Andrew had a chance to look he did.

Clippings of Kevin and Riko aside, the binder was shady as fuck.

_Who the hell had he been bonded to?_

Andrew had figured that they'd have to take Neil to Eden's Twilight, and he still might, before he got answers, but there was Neil walking into the locker room. All by himself.

Startling it wasn't anger buzzing against the bond. It was anxiety.

The face that Neil presented was cam enough to fool anyone.

“Is privacy not a thing anymore?” Were Neil's first words when he stopped where Andrew sat crisscrossed on the bench.

Andrew's shoulders moved up and down. “Not when it comes to protecting what's mine. And you look like trouble with a capital T.”

Neil flinched. It was small, and more felt along the bond than seen, but Andrew saw it and felt it.

After several long seconds went by with neither of them moving or saying a word Neil spoke up. “Where does that put me,” the familiar gestured between the two of them, “and you and the bond that we have now?”

The goalie shrugged again. “I'll solve you one way or another.” Voices were growing louder as the other Foxes made their way to the locker room. Finally. Neil opened his mouth to, perhaps reply, but Andrew spoke over him. “Aaand that's all the time we have, folks! Better luck next time!” He grinned and saluted Neil sarcastically.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I could not resist ending the chapter there.  
> 2\. I already know what kind of familiar Matt is. Can you guess?  
> 3\. I still haven't decided if Renee is a witch....or very good with potions and stuff any regular human can do....  
> 4\. Any ideas what animals the Foxes should bet on that Neil might be? And who should win the bet...if anyone?  
> 5\. Any other hopes and dreams that I should be thinking about as I write this?  
> 6\. Please! tell me you're still enjoying this and I haven't bored anyone yet....
> 
> And last, and maybe most important.......I was thinking about simply turning this into a complete rewrite since y'all seem so interested and I don't know how to skip to the big scenes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil is too tired to make it to the showers...and shifts in a bathroom stall...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need you guys to know that your comments mean the world to me! I read them all and love them all! They keep me going and let me know that you all still want to read this. If you have a concern about this story dont be afraid to speak up! Point out holes and inconsistencies. ...or keep suggesting stuff! It gives me ideas for the little moments before we have the big ones!
> 
> Speaking of which...i hope this chapter is cohesive...cause i just don't feel cohesive myself...lol....
> 
> Oh! And when I had Matt say that Neil's animal was small cause Neil is...I didnt mean a small kind of animal, just the size. lol. So Matt is big and the size of his is big. not the kind. BTW, some of you guessed in the right direction :D
> 
> And another thing... i didn't write the scrimmage out...cause i'm not a sports person much and i can't think how to write that stuff....

Neil was exhausted. And all he wanted to do was take off the spare armor and borrowed uniform.

Because of the abrupt witch/familiar bond Coach Hernandez and Coach Wymack hadn't had enough time to decide what gear Neil needed. It hadn't even been a full forty-eight hours.

With Matt, who Neil had learned was, Dan and Renee having shown up Kevin decided they were going to have a scrimmage. Kevin, Nicky, Aaron, and Andrew (who agreed after a full stare at Neil) versus Matt, Dan, Renee, and Neil.

Neil's first glimpse at the Foxhole Court washed away the anxiety he had felt over the bond stretching thin. As the scrimmage started he completely forgot that he worried at all.

The Foxes played hard (when they weren't fighting and arguing); and Kevin pushed hard. Kevin pushed, taunted, and insulted Neil until Neil was giving his all and looking for more to give. Neil enjoyed every moment. Minus the insults.

Now it was all the newest Fox could do to get the locker room, grab his clothes, and make his way to a bathroom stall. He was simply too exhausted to wait for the team to shower so he could do so after. No, rephrase that. Neil was too exhausted to shower. As it was Neil had enough energy to squeeze into the bathroom stall, strip out of Andrew's borrowed jersey, and undo the shoulder and chest pads. Even that much seemed like too much effort.

Neil was leaning against the stall wall as the last pad slipped off his body and to the floor when he felt it happen. Neil's eyes open wide with horror, but he was too tired, too fatigued to stop it. Right there, dressed in borrowed shorts, and the majority of the rest of the pieced gear, including socks and sneakers, Neil slipped into his cat form.

It happened one other time. That sort of uncontrolled shapeshift. Neil had been overly exhausted then, too. But at least his mother had been there to slip him into her large purse with no one the wiser.

Neil was too tired to move, and unwilling to call out.

A little later, maybe five minutes had gone by, maybe more, when Neil felt a hand brush against his neck. He opened his eye to see Andrew reaching for him, and to realize that Neil had dozed off.

Andrew pulled his familiar by the scruff and dragged him from under the locked stall door.

The goalie had been in the shower when he had felt the change in the bond. Andrew hadn't been surprised at all. He hadn't known when he saw Neil staggering from exhaustion that Neil would shapeshift. But he wasn't surprised when it happened.

He put the cat into the pocket he had made with the bottom of his shirt in one hand before reaching for the discarded pads and the sweat damp jersey. As Andrew stood back up he felt Neil fall back asleep. _Idiot_ , he thought at the cat. Kevin had pushed and Neil hadn't backed down.

Andrew deposited the pads on the drying rack, the jersey in the laundry bin, and found a seat on a bench to wait for his people.

Legs crisscrossed he looked down at the sleeping cat. “This better not become habit,” he told the sleeping furball. With a fingertip Andrew reached out to see if the gray fur was as soft as it looked. It was. Before he could pull back the cat arched into the touch. Andrew had to look at his familiar's face to make sure he was still asleep. He was.

 _Huh_. Interesting. It matched what cat Neil had done in the hotel room when Andrew had pet him the first time. Cat Neil was more open, even while asleep, than when in his human form.

The only other time so far had been on the court during scrimmage. The amount of _joy_ radiating through the bond had been almost sickening. Andrew had decided then and there, from his spot at the goal, that Neil was an exy junkie. _Him and Kevin should get along great,_ Andrew thought sarcastically. _As long as neither idiot tries to kill the other off or on the court._

Andrew was still contemplating, and petting, Neil when the other men came out of the showers one by one.

Aaron came out clothed and barefooted, tossed his towel in the laundry bin and walked over to his locker to get his socks and shoes. He barely glanced at the bundle wrapped in the bottom of his twin's shirt.

Kevin came out still drying his hair with his towel, also fully clothed. He glanced at Andrew, paused at sight, and moved on to his locker.

Matt and Nicky came out of the showers about the same time. Both missing a shirt, but Matt had shorts on whereas Nicky only had a towel around his waist.

Nicky was slipping underwear on under the towel when he looked around and didn't see Neil. “Matt and I were the last in the showers.... Where's Neil?”

Matt looked up at that and looked around too. Only to see what Nicky did. That Neil wasn't in the locker room. “Maybe he's in the lounge?”

Andrew was debating on putting them out of their misery or not when Kevin spoke up. “He's in Andrew's lap.”

“What's he doing that for?” Nicky asked stupidly.

“Sleeping. The idiot let himself be pushed to far when he was playing with the grown ups.” Unfortunately, Andrew's words brought attention to himself. Not that he wasn't used to it. His medication had him so high that there was energy to spare. Sometimes it came out in words. Pointless words.

“Shit,” Matt swore. “There goes my bet. That bundle is too small to be a greyhound.”

Nicky looked at the taller backliner in confusion.

Matt explained with, “After seeing how fast he can run I was thinking greyhound.”

“Oh. I was thinking something small and cute, like his human form.”

“Like what?” Aaron asked.

“Like a cat of some kind,” Nicky grinned. “Neil would make the most adorable cat!”

Aaron scoffed at the reasoning.

Andrew didn't argue. Neil's cat form was, begrudgingly, adorable. Maybe. Not that any these idiots would hear _him_ say so. He also wasn't going to let Nicky know he was correct on Neil being a cat. _Let them figure it out for themselves._

“What about you, Aaron? You gonna bet or at least take a guess?”

“Jackrabbit. If Neil has nothing else going for him he's fast.”

Nicky looked at Kevin with scrutiny. “You know already, don't you, Kevin?”

“Yes. Not that it matters one way or the other what his animal form is so long as he can pull his weight on the court,” Kevin told the group dryly.

Andrew laughed. Of course, that's all Kevin cared about.

A knock came on the locker room door followed by Dan's voice. “You boys gonna take all day? I dunno about y'all, but I'm starving!” She didn't stay for a reply. Right after the last word her footsteps could be heard fading down the hall.

Matt finished tying his shoes and practically jumped towards the door to follow his girlfriend.

Nicky spoke into the silence. “Food does sound good.”

“I want a jacket if we're going out,” Aaron put in.

Since it was Sunday the dining hall would be closed. And they didn't always eat at Abby's. She could only afford to feed them so many meals.

Everyone was looking to Andrew for final say.

Kevin tried to suggest, “There's this new place with a salad bar. Fresh ve-”

Andrew interrupted him with, “Pizza.”

Kevin made a face, but didn't protest.

Since they were stopping by Abby's so Aaron could grab a jacket, Andrew grabbed one too. That way he could hide the cat in it if he zipped it up far enough. Besides, their favorite places tended to keep the A/C too low for the twins' preferences. And being spring it did get cool in the evenings.

That's how Neil found himself, in a jacket snuggled against Andrew's side, being fed bits of pizza.

Neil had woken with a start at being warm and tucked against someone safely. After the first bit of struggle, not knowing where, and who, Andrew sent a mental message. Neil hadn't known that was possible and was thus so shocked that he froze in place.

“ **If you don't stop squirming you'll be found out and then I'll dump your furry ass outside and you'll have to wait till we're done. And since you're only wearing shorts and some bits of exy gear in your human form I don't think you'd like that a whole lot.”**

When Neil didn't move after moment Andrew offered, **“Is there anything you don't eat on pizza?”**

“ **No...?”** Neil replied hesitantly. Were they in a pizza restaurant? Wherever they were it was a small chuck of pizza Andrew offered from his hand, after unzipping the jacket a little bit.

“ **Not biting me and keeping quiet should go without me needing to say,”** Andrew sent.

Neil didn't bother to respond as he chewed the perfectly cat sized bite.

“Is he finally awake?” Nicky asked softly, but not soft enough, from somewhere.

“Shut up,” Andrew stage whispered back at his cousin.

With nothing better to do while Andrew fed him bites of pizza Neil thought about what the goalie said in the locker room. That Andrew would solve Neil, as if Neil was some sort of math problem.

The familiar wouldn't mind solving Andrew.

Like, why did Andrew bother hiding Neil in his jacket to bring him into the restaurant? The man could have simply left Neil to sleep in the car. Maybe even leave a change of clothes with him. Instead his witch was feeding pizza...was that pineapple? Neil couldn't remember ever eating cooked pineapple. Let alone on pizza.... Not that all of it had had pineapple on it. Some bites had meat. Some had vegetable bits.

Andrew's hand was still in front of Neil's face and hadn't withdrawn from the jacket yet. It smelled of marinara sauce. Neil wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Though he felt compelled to lick Andrew's fingers clean of sauce. So he did and tried not to think too much about it.

When he was done a trickle of enjoyment and amusement came down the bond. The emotions were there then gone again before a blink of the eye could happen. Neil was pondering the feelings when his head was suddenly being scratched. And that just felt so _good_! Neil leaned into the touch unconsciously.

There was a snicker from above that had Neil startling away from the hand.

Neil looked up at hazel eyes. There was almost something there behind the vacant stare. Then Andrew blinked and that, too, was gone.

Later, after arriving back at Abby's house and changing (into his human form again and into running clothes), Neil went for a run. To let his mind organize his thoughts. To test the distance the bond would allow.

The college campus seemed like a good place to head for. And it allowed Neil to map it out before he had to attend classes there. ...besides...tomorrow was Monday and that was where Andrew would be. Now was as good a time, maybe better, to test the distance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter could have should have gone in another direction but i keep writing when my mind is a little fuzzy and the pizza scene was too cute and i didnt want the Foxes to see cat Neil too soon. that would have spoiled the fun.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil was stupid, and realizes it. Then spends more time as a cat at Andrew's insistence. A bet is won, disbelief is had. Another bet is placed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm continually amazed that you people keep showing so much interest in this fic! I love it. Please don't stop! 
> 
> Sigh. I wanted to put this up earlier, but I had a headache last night and Important Adult Things to do this morning. But! it is a bit longer than i usually post. So there is that.

Neil deserved the reaming he received after staggering through Abby's unlocked door.

He _really_ shouldn't have gone for a run on the same day as an exhausting scrimmage. With players who, although were at the bottom of their tier as a team, were out of his league at his current level of ability.

So he deserved the shouting and ranting from Kevin, which he mostly tuned out. Neil didn't need a champion to tell him that he over did it. That he could have hurt himself with his foolishness. And so on and on.

What had Neil's focus was Andrew's growled words of, “You brainless scarecrow!” The familiar was sure there was a reference there that he didn't get. Though the sentiment was clear. “Clearly you didn't learn your lesson from earlier.”

“I'm fine,” he panted. He would not admit aloud that he wasn't.

The lesson Andrew was talking about? The one where Neil collapsed and shifted from the sheer amount of fatigue? Yeah. He was learning it now. As it was Neil was barely holding control over his form. It might have been aided by the fact that Neil had tested the limits of how far he could comfortably get away from Andrew, his witch.

The witch/familiar bond hadn't been happy when he reached the farthest end of campus. It hadn't felt bad...but not good, either. It made him wonder how far apart they'd have to be before -

Neil didn't get to finish the thought.

Andrew was dragging him by the shirt front down the hallway and into their temporarily shared bedroom.

Once inside Andrew let go then pushed passed Neil to close the door; which closed with a forceful snap.

“Change,” Andrew demanded.

“I'm not changing my clothes here,” Neil moved for his bag. He desperately need a shower. And maybe some water and food.

Andrew's anger burned through his meds, and hoped, along the bond. It was hard for him to tell yet what Neil felt along the bond and what was the idiot just not being open to it. The medicated witch watched as his familiar's shoulders twitched. As if, maybe, Neil could feel, and was trying to dislodge Andrew's angry gaze. “I didn't mean a shower,” he gritted out.

Neil looked over his shoulder at Andrew. “I realize I did something stupid, but I'm fine.” Neil's eyes went shadowed. “I've had worst than some sore muscles and fatigue.”

“I didn't ask. Change your form. Then I know you won't be doing something stupid. Because if I have to put a leash on your stupid furry ass then I will.” Andrew was breathing a bit hard and sweat prickled his brow. The fucking high was doing its damnedest to reassert itself. And fuck if it wasn't working. _What I wouldn't give to be able to reach my magic right now,_ Andrew thought lazily as his breathing eased and his fist tried to unclench.

Neil swore internally at the mess coming down the bond. It was swirly, boiling, oily mess. Only part of it was Andrew's rage and _that_ was lessening by the millisecond to have a cottony feeling take it's place that Neil hadn't noticed before that moment. Neil didn't like it. It felt...wrong. Awful.

Even as Neil looked on he could see how hard Andrew was trying to hold on to his anger. But the medication simply wouldn't let him. Andrew's shoulders eased and his fists clenched and unclenched repeatedly.

Neil took a deep breath and it felt like _he_ was the one letting go of the anger. “Alright. I'll do it, but I still need a shower.”

“You do that,” the words came out oddly.

Neil grabbed clean clothes, but before he left the room he asked, “Why do you want me to shift into my cat form so badly?”

Andrew had his bored look back. “Because your dumbass actually relaxes when you do. And if you're relaxed you won't be doing dumbass things.”

“Why do you care?”

“I don't,” Andrew flapped his hands at the familiar. “Shoo. Go take your shower, I can smell you from here.”

When Neil stepped out of the bathroom, freshly clean, Andrew was waiting in the hall.

“Don't trust me?” Neil quipped.

Andrew told him flatly, “No.”

The familiar shrugged. He didn't trust Andrew either. But that didn't stop him from doing as he said he would.

It took maybe half a minute for Neil to shapeshift. Maybe less. Once the transition was complete Andrew picked the cat up and held him in one arm like a mother might hold a baby. Neil didn't know how to feel about that or what to do...so he did nothing. It wasn't like Neil ever spent much time as a cat. Or really around cats, or any animals. Or many humans.

If his mother could have had her way Neil wouldn't even have gone to school while they were on the run. It was risky, she would tell him, but she didn't have the energy to spare to worry about his education. There were days Neil had been grateful to go to school to have a few hours to pretend his life was normal. Even if he wasn't allowed to make friends.

In the kitchen was a shallow bowl filled with a sports drink and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich torn to bits on a plate. On the counter.

 _What? Why?_ Neil looked between the food and drink, clearly meant for Neil in his cat form, to Andrew. He just didn't get it. For someone who self-proclaimed that they don't care Andrew went through effort for Neil.

Neil was deposited onto the counter by the two dishes.

Andrew stared at the familiar, who hadn't made a move to either dish. “Eat or not. I don't care. It's your choice if you want starve your body of nutrition. It won't be me fainting from stupidity.”

Neil eyed his witch where Andrew was leaning against a counter. It wasn't that Neil didn't want the food. He did. He simply couldn't understand why anyone would go out of their way to do...even something so small for him.

His stomach growled to remind him that reasons didn't matter. He turned away from the witch and ate.

Right around then Abby called out from the front door, “Nicky, Aaron, Kevin, give me a hand in bringing in the groceries. Where's Andrew and Neil?”

Andrew moved to the kitchen doorway, “We're in here.

The team nurse narrowed her eyes at him as she carried the grocery bags to the kitchen. “You're not getting into the ice cream before dinner, again, are you?”

The goalie backed out of her way. “Nah,” Andrew waved off the concern. “My idiot familiar over exhausted himself and I'm making sure it doesn't continue.”

“What did Neil do? Is he alright?” Suspicion became true concern. Having set the bags on the counter nearest to the fridge Abby turned to look for Neil.

Who was on the counter furthest from the fridge, and the section on the other side of the stove, still making his way through the pb&j sandwich. Neil was having a rough go of it, but the stubborn familiar was still eating it. Maybe the peanut butter hadn't been a good choice, but Andrew found amusement in it.

Again Andrew waved her concern off. “He decided that he needed to know where his limits were. The hard way. Completely exhausting himself. Twice.”

Abby took in the gray cat on her counter and didn't so much as blink. “You shouldn't have pushed yourself so hard on your first real day here, Neil. No one is expecting you to keep up with these guys, not yet anyways.”

Neil paused from trying to rinse down some of the peanut butter. He looked up at Abby and meowed.

Andrew snorted. “Kevin does,” he translated.

“No one besides him,” she told Neil on her way out of the kitchen. “Be sure to clean up when you're done,” Abby threw over he shoulder.

The next one into kitchen was Nicky. His reaction to Neil's animal form was far from Abby's. Unfortunately for Andrew's human ears and Neil's heightened ones. The high pitched half squeal half coo was not kind to eardrums.

“Oh my god, oh my god! He is a cat! I was right! He's so cute!” Nicky squealed again. Then he laughed manically. “Boom! I won this bet! Allison is going to be _pissed_! She hasn't even gotten to see him yet to place a bet!”

Arron walked in then, followed by Kevin. Both carrying grocery bags.

“Aaron! Neil's a cat!”

Aaron winced. “Yeah. I think the whole neighborhood heard you the first time.”

Kevin put down the bags he carried and left, without word. Aaron did likewise.

Abby came walking in to find Nicky with bags still in his hands trying to coo over the eating familiar. “Nicky put down the groceries and leave Neil alone,” she commanded in a gentle, but firm tone, as she began to unpack and put away the contents of the bags already on the counter.

“Oh!” Nicky exclaimed as if he just realized what he was still holding. The backliner put the bags down and gushed, “We are going to need to buy him some stuff! A pet bed, scratching post! Oooh! Do you think Neil would like a cat tower? They look like fun. For cats, I mean.”

Andrew rolled his eyes. There was going to be no stopping his cousin now.

Neil sat up, done with his sandwich and drink. **Is he serious?** Neil asked Andrew.

“Why don't you ask him?” Andrew replied aloud.

 _That_ stopped Nicky's ramble for the moment. “Ask who what? Did Neil say something?”

“Neil wanted to know if you were serious.”

“Of course,” Nicky deadpanned.

Neil meowed. _Why?_

Nicky looked to Andrew for translation.

“He wants to know why.”

“Why what? Why buy all that?”

Neil dipped his head once.

“Because I want to.”

Neil simply did not understand. Nicky wasn't even his witch. Was the backliner expecting something from Neil? What beneficial exchange would take place? Not that Neil needed any of that stuff. He spent most of his time as a human anyway.

Andrew picked up the two dishes and moved to the sink to wash them as Neil stared at his cousin. The medicated witch wasn't getting direct thoughts. Only the one that Neil had sent on purpose. The rest of it had been strong feelings that where easy to figure out. With the exception of Neil's reply to Abby. _That_ had been a clear mental image of Kevin as well as a feeling.

Right now? Neil was generally feeling confused. Kindness was not something his familiar was used to. Someone wanting to do something for another because they can? That, too, confused Neil. Not that Andrew was very used to it himself. Almost everyone that he had ever come across wanted something for something. Or, for the most part, simply took what they wanted. It was what made the world go round.

Nicky, on the other hand, was too nice for his own good. At least when he wasn't earning the 'monster' title that their little group was gaining as a whole from the other Foxes. Of course, that particular label was mostly aimed at Andrew. Not that he cared. The other teammates where free to think whatever they wanted.

Dishes washed and deposited in the dish rack Andrew went and plucked Neil off the counter, put him on his shoulder, which earned a low meowed protest (which went ignored), and told Nicky, “C'mon, pest.”

“Rude,” Nicky halfheartedly protested (that was ignored as well), but complied as he pulled his phone out of a pocket. Andrew's cousin was likely texting the other team members the confirmation of the bet. Boring.

Out the corner of his eye Andrew spotted Abby trying to suppress fond mirth. It went ignored, too.

Andrew settled on the couch next to Kevin. Who, of course, was watching an exy game on his laptop. The junkie. Nicky sat down on the other end. Aaron was already sitting in the armchair. Some boring drama or another was playing on the television.

Once Andrew had gotten himself completely comfortable Neil chose that moment to climb fully onto his shoulder. Nails pricked sharply, briefly, through Andrew's clothes. Once the cat familiar claimed his perch there he stayed. Until Andrew had to piss.

“ **You can stay there and cling on as I go to the bathroom or you can move off,”** Andrew informed Neil.

In lieu of a reply Neil stood and walked across the back of the couch. Past Kevin, who Neil went out of his way to carefully not brush against, to Nicky. Instead of sitting on the backliner's shoulder, as he had done to Andrew, Neil jumped down onto Nicky's lap and curled up.

Andrew's cousin nearly jumped. “What?” he squeaked.

Andrew didn't answer and Neil certainly wasn't going to explain himself.

When Nicky realized that he turned to see that his cousin wasn't in the room. “Huh. Well, as long as you're here I'm going to take pics,” he warned. Neil looked at him unconcerned and closed his eyes. Nicky mentally shrugged and did as he said he would. The rest of the team hadn't believed him when he had told them that Neil's animal form was a cat and had demanded proof.

The first pic taken was sent off with the caption “Cutest cat familiar ever!!”

 **Allison:** _…....._  
**Matt:** _(dying of cuteness overload)_  
**Dan:** _he's still a Fox._  
**Nicky:** _and foxy too!!!_  
**Seth:** _fag_  
**Renee:** _that's rude, seth._  
**Seth** : emoji of a middle finger

The group message dissolved from there.

It wasn't until minutes later that Allison truly replied.

 **Allison:** _k. thats fine. u have the edge living with him_  
**Allison:** _like that was a fair bet or anything....._  
**Allison:** _bitch_  
**Allison:** _but I bet it takes a week before neil bites the monster for something_  
**Nicky:** _ur on! 20$ says not until june!_  
**Allison:** _$100_

The rest of the team quickly placed their bets after that. Those that were going to bet, of course.

 **Matt:** _playful bites don't count!_  
**Allison:** _…. fine_

After that Abby called for someone to set the table for dinner.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks go to soft-ravenclaw-apollo, as I know them on tumblr. If it wasn't for them it would have taken me longer to write this chapter.

Monday morning rolled around to find Neil, in his cat form, in Andrew’s bed snug against the witch. Both men wondered if this was going to become habit. Neither was quite sure how they felt about it. Both were grateful for the lack of nightmares.

Other than Andrew nudging his familiar with a, “Move along, furball, or I’ll dump you on the floor,” neither of them mentioned the situation. And that’s how it stayed.

…

 

Monday morning began for the Foxes at 6 A.M. at the gym. Neil wasn’t required to train, but he did. Only after he received a warning from Coach Wymack.

“I’ve been updated on you stunt, Josten,” the larger man growled. “I know you’re not officially a part of this team, yet, but I _will_ buy a leash myself and let Andrew put it on you if you do something so stupid again. Do I make myself clear?”

From moment one David Wymack had reminded Neil of his father. Not appearances, no. But age height, and just enough with demeanor. A long ago learned habit had Neil standing _just_ within arms length, but the tone had Neil trying not to take a step back.

“Yes, Coach.”

Wymack’s eyes narrowed. “Go workout,” he dismissed, “and don’t over do it.”

Neil was either ignored or stared at. Well, ignored by two of the three fourth year seniors. Everyone else stared. Even the Foxes that Neil had already met watched him with some amount of interest. Except for Andrew’s group.

The only one that held any open antagonism towards Neil was Seth Gordon. The again, Seth seemed to have an attitude problem with or against everything.

For the most part Wymack was there to shut him down before the striker could get more than a few words out of his mouth.

It was no wonder why once both coach and team nurse were nowhere to be seen. Almost before their foots faded away Seth was opening his mouth and spewing verbal poison. Luckily, Seth Gordon had no magic.

“We don’t need another fucking _furry_ ,” the word came out like a slur. Not one Neil had heard. Several of the teammates stopped what they were doing and a few cried protests. Seth simply carried on over them. “It’s bad enough that we have Boyd!” Seth sneered. Then his eyes landed on Nicky and the sneer grew. “Bad enough, too, that Coach let the faggot on the team.” This, too, drew a few protests.

Neil ignored Seth. It was clear that the striker was looking for trouble. ‘Neil Josten’ wasn’t supposed to be the guy that started or finished fights. ‘Neil Josten’ was created to be forgettable. But Neil was bonded now. He was never going to be forgettable as long he was attached to someone. Not anyone like Andrew Minyard, at least. Neil didn’t know his witch well, yet, but he could tell that Andrew had responsibilities to take care of. ...even if the short apathetic goalie never showed it. Neil hadn’t needed a full day to see that. With all that in mind fighting against teammates wasn’t a good idea to add unnecessary trouble for his witch.

It wasn’t until Neil heard a heavy clunk as the weight bar being lowered followed by an, “Ooh! Is there gonna be a fight?” from Andrew that the familiar thought he should pay attention.

Neil looks up to see the taller, bigger striker coming towards him down the path between machines.

“Are even listening to me, furry?” The taller man snarled.

The familiar slowed to a stop and got off the treadmill to face Seth. The taller, bigger sticker had effectively cut Neil off from the other Foxes, and more importantly, the exit. The space between the heavy training machines was only wide enough for one person to walk between comfortably. Seth filled it.

“I wasn’t really sure you were,” Neil told him with ease. “You see, I could tell you were spouting off insults, but not at me,”

Seth’s face reddened. “You turn into a fucking animal!”

The familiar honestly didn’t see Seth’s point, and was done with the conversation. So he asked, “And?” before shapeshifting right there and dodging around the startled man.

Several voices howled with laughter even as Seth called out for Neil to face him like a man and several other things Neil decided not to pay any attention to.

Feeling a small tug, Neil sauntered over to Andrew to sit between the goalie’s ankles.

Right then Coach Wymack came back. He took one look at the group and growled, “I still own your asses for the next thirty minutes! Get back to your workouts!”

After the gym the team took showers at the Foxhole since the dorm still wasn’t ant free. They had been told that Wednesday evening or Thursday morning would be the earliest that the athletes would be allowed back in.

The several hours between the morning gym session and the afternoon practice was for classes and tutors.

So Neil took off for the library. Only to find out he needed to be a registered student to use the computers.

With absolutely nothing else to do Neil wandered around campus until he found himself outside a classroom door. At first he couldn’t figure out why he was there. Nothing on the walls had anything of interest for him. Then he realized that it was where Andrew was. Without putting conscious thought to it he had found where his witch was. He supposed the ability was handy _if_ he actually needed to know.

Bored, with nowhere to go and nothing to do, Neil shifted into a cat and took a nap.

…

 

Unfamiliar voices startled Neil awake.

“What’s with the cat?”  
“How’d the cat even get into the building?”  
“Do you think it’s a familiar?”  
“Wouldn’t we know if we had a witch in our class?”  
“Such a cute little guy!”  
“Or girl.”  
“I wanna take ‘em home, with me!”  
“You know the dorms don’t allow pets, stupid!”

Neil was surrounded by unfamiliar people. None of them were Andrew.

_Not good. Not good! Gotta run, run, run! Run!_

“Hey! What’s wrong little guy?” Hands reached down for Neil. He hissed and swiped with his claws. It was barely a scratch, but the human cried out as if he’d done real damage.

Voices began to cry out in anger.

“Someone call security!” Someone turned as if to look around as if they’d spot campus security behind them. That was all the opening Neil needed.

Unfortunately it lead into the classroom, and not to the rest of the hall; where he could better runaway.

Fortunately his escape route led directly to Andrew. Who was talking to his professor. Or it might have been the other way around; as it was the professor doing the talking just then.

The professor _had_ been talking until Neil jumped at Andrew and startling the professor back a step.

Andrew had felt his familiar’s presence outside of the classroom almost from the beginning of the class. It hadn’t been a problem until the class ended and Neil had been discovered sleeping in the hall. Andrew would have gone to rescue him; but the new TA was a blithering idiot who was either oblivious to the steely glare or had no self preservation.

The TA was still chiding Andrew for not participating during class when the medicated witch could feel a need to escape, that was not his, come directly at him. In reflex Andrew caught the panicky furball. Probably would have dropped Neil on principle, but his claws were trying to dig into Andrew’s skin as if Neil was trying to fix himself permanently to Andrew’s front.

The medicated witch ran his fingers down Neil’s fur. **“Let go.”**

Neil made a distressed sound, but retracted his claws. Sightly. It was enough that Andrew could set him down, take off his backpack, remove his jacket, and wrap it around the anxious familiar. Andrew hadn’t been sure it’d work, but the need to run died away to be replace with a sense of safety.

Andrew threaded his arms back through the straps of his bag and picked up the bundled cat. **“I’ll ask about this later, kitten.”** To which Neil batted at Andrew, but otherwise radiated contentedness.

The TA frowned at man and cat. It was the first one Andrew had seen from the man.

“Is the cat your’s?”

Andrew eyed the man and the crowd at the door. The medicated witch narrowed his eyes at them. Unlike the new TA they had heard the rumors about the exy goalie. They new his reputation. The crowed at the door scattered.

Turning back to the usually cheerful TA Andrew told him, “He’s my familiar.”

The TA’s eyes widened. “Oh.” He blinked, not seeming to know what to do with the information. “Maybe he should wear a collar so he isn’t mistaken for a stray?”

A hiss came from under Andrew’s jacket.

“I don’t see how that’s your business.” The words came out flat, even with the awful smile.

The TA finally looked nervous. “The laws are changing. They’re talking about putting laws in place that familiars will need collars. There have been too many cases of late of familiars dying; familiars being mistaken for mundane animals. It’s really sad.”

Andrew had heard the stories on the news. Familiars being mistaken for strays. In one case, a familiar had been mistaken for a wild animal on the loose in an urban setting. The witch that had sued the city after their familiar, a grizzly bear, had been unnecessarily shot by several officers.

Andrew hadn’t given it much thought at the time. Never thought he would have a familiar. Never once dreamed of it. People like him didn’t get familiars.

But now Andrew had one.

Not having anything to say on the matter Andrew adjusted his hold on Neil and walked off to his next class.

The rest of the day, until afternoon practice, Neil spent wrapped in Andrew’s jacket. Neil stayed silent and no one said a word.

Practice came along and it was a disaster. Seth fought and Kevin yelled. With and at everyone.

Except Neil. Who, unlike the scrimmage on the day before and the gym session that morning, couldn’t participate. Wymack didn’t want Neil on practicing, officially, without gear that was meant for the striker sub. Which wouldn’t be ready for several more days yet.

…

 

Andrew ‘asking about it later’ was more like Neil talking about it before they went to bed.

The explanation happened after they’d both had changed into sleep clothes. Although Neil was spending the night in his cat form he still changed his clothes as part of his ritual of getting ready for bed.

“Sit,” the familiar was told. Neil sat on the bed he wasn’t sleeping in and Andrew sat on his. “Talk.”

Neil could have asked what about, but he knew. Andrew wanted to know about when Neil freaked out and latched onto his witch with his claws.

Neil gripped the edge of the bed, took a deep breath in through his nose and let it out slowly. “I found myself outside of your class and fell asleep as a cat.” Andrew raised a brow at that, but stayed silent. “When I woke up surrounded like that….” Neil trailed off. He couldn’t say aloud that his need, his instinct, had been triggered waking up like that. A need that had turned into an instinct, something that had developed over years, during a life on the run. There was no way that Neil could explain that without admitting to his witch that Neil was a lie.

A sense of understanding came through the bond when Neil didn’t continue. Nothing on Andrew’s face had changed. Neither eased the knot of panic forming in Neil’s chest.

After a minute or so under that same hard gaze Neil began to relax. It shouldn’t have happened that way. Neil should have felt even more tense. But he didn’t. Instead he felt the same as he had when Andrew had wrapped Neil in his jacket. Oddly safe.

“You aren’t telling me everything. Keeping things from me.” Andrew’s words were careful, filled with an emotion Neil couldn’t put his finger on. And he was getting nothing from the bond. Neil frowned and Andrew mirrored it. “I’ll ask a question and I want the truth.”

Neil’s throat closed up at the idea. However, he found himself sending, **“Okay,”** across the bond.

His witch must have been satisfied with the nonverbal agreement because Andrew stood up, climbed under the covers, and held them open expectantly.

Neil took the cue, shifted into his cat form, and jumped into the bed. Once he was comfortably pressed into Andrew’s side Neil asked, **“You aren’t going to ask anything tonight?”**

“Not tonight, kitten. Go to sleep.”

…

 

Tuesday was much the same as Monday. Except Wymack pulled Neil aside after the gym session to hand the striker sub a brand new laptop and a case to carry it in.

Neil tried to protest that he didn’t need it. Wymack wouldn’t hear it.

“You can’t even use the school’s computers until you’re enrolled. You can’t do _that_ until you’ve graduated high school. And since you can’t be in Arizona you need this. Just don’t let me catch you watching porn or something.”

Neil took the computer with a confused look. “Why would I do that?”

Coach Wymack gave him an unreadable look. “Just make sure you pass your exams,” he told Neil before walking away.

The hours between gym and afternoon practice Neil spent setting up the laptop, tracking down contact information on the last teacher who _still_ hadn’t given him a study guide, and studying one of the other guides. Always where Andrew was. Or rather, near or outside of the goalie’s classes.

…

 

Wednesday would have been the same as the day before. Except when it came time to go to the afternoon practice Nicky didn’t park the car. Instead he pulled up outside of the stadium and Kevin and Aaron got out. Andrew did not. So Neil stayed seated.

“Aren’t we going to practice?”

“On Wednesdays I meet with Bee.” Andrew grinned, “Didn’t we tell you about her? She likes to talk to little girls and boys with issues. Just like you! But today it’s just me. Don’t worry, Neil, you’ll get a turn in August.”

Hearing the shrink being referred to as ‘Bee’ had thrown Neil at first. He _had_ been told about Betsy Dobson, the team’s psychiatrist. Neil was not looking forward to meeting not that day or any day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil has an eventful Wednesday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, it's not edited. too tired to care. i'm just glad it's finished!! that sounds bad, but i just mean that there was sooo much to put in this chapter and i had to get certain parts right.

Neil sat in the waiting room while Andrew had his session with Dr. Dobson. He could have read any one of the magazines that laid on the little tables next to the chairs. He could have opened his laptop to study for the coming exams. He really should have done that. Not that he got the chance or the choice.

Barely two minutes after Andrew disappeared down the hallway Neil was hit by intense emotions through the bond. It wasn’t so much that the emotions were intense, but how _strongly_ Neil felt them from the bond.

Lately, he had begun to feel and sense more through the witch/familiar bond. So far it was mostly feelings. More and more feelings. It was a good thing. The emotions let Neil get to know and read his witch better. This, though, was too much. He wasn’t used to anything on this level. These felt like they were his own.

Which he did not like at all.

The confusion hit him in a dizzying wave. If he hadn’t been sitting he might have fallen to the floor. As it was the shock of it had him slamming his head back against the wall.

 _That fucking hurt!_ Neil rubbed the back of his head. Luckily, it was only slightly tender. The familiar didn’t get time to worry about head injuries though. Even as he tried to figure out why he was feeling confusion so strongly irritation slammed down the bond.

 _What the hell was going on?!_ Neil tugged his hair, but had to drop his hands when he winced at the forgotten tenderness.

So he got up to pace the room. Which didn’t help. At all. It wasn’t like he could work through and emotion that wasn’t his. It was out of his control. Just like the running into Andrew and the racquet had been. Neil hadn’t gotten a choice in the sudden bond! And now Andrew was going to ask for _truth_ from him. When all his life had been built on lies! What was he supposed-

Neil stopped in the middle of the waiting room.

Anger, helplessness, and a general sense of overwhelmingness flooded through the familiar all at once. It was enough to set Neil on edge. It felt too much how he felt when his mother first took him on the run.

He’d been ten. Angry that he’d been taken from the only life he’d know, even as terrible as it had been. At least he had had exy!

 _“Not anymore. Forget about exy and being Nathaniel.”_ That was what his mother had told him in the beginning.

The helplessness had come soon after when his father’s men had come after them.

Neil had felt overwhelmed the first time Mary had put a gun in her son’s hand and taught him to shoot. To aim to kill. Then the first time he _had_ killed one of his father’s men.

…

 

When the hour with Bee was over and Andrew walked into the waiting room he was expecting to see Neil and Nicky. He was, however, not expecting to see Neil pacing like a provoked tiger in a cage and Nicky watching like the tourist that taunted him, and regretted it.

“What’s the matter, Josten? Nicky step on your tail?” Andrew grinned.

Nicky pouted, but said nothing in his defense. Maybe he _had_ poked the tiger.

“Nothing!” Neil snapped. “Let’s get to court already.” The familiar suited actions to words and picked up his laptop bag and headed out the door, and presumably to the car.

Nicky sighed. “He was like that when I got here. I asked if he was alright and he nearly snapped my head off with his ‘I’m fine’. Which he clearly is not, let me tell you.”

“Not that I asked,” Andrew told his cousin as he followed his familiar out the door.

…

 

Neil was a ball of tension and anxiety.

It was like having a ball chained to his ankle. Andrew felt him down the bond as his familiar sat behind him in the car on the way to the court. The heavy dragging feeling followed to the locker room as Andrew changed for practice. To the court where he and his familiar did warm ups and a few laps. Neil would have followed Andrew onto the court itself with his heavy bundle of nerves if the striker sub had gear yet.  

As it was Coach Wymack took one look at Neil and proclaimed, “I don’t know what’s the matter with you and I don’t want to. Go run that shit off. Even if your gear came in right this moment you’re no good to me like that.”

Neil’s face was a stony expression. But he nodded and took off to run around the inner court as Andrew moved to the court doors to join the rest of the team for a scrimmage.

The ball of tension that was Neil in the bond went from a ball and chain that Andrew dragged along to a planet on its celestial path. Except it was more than that.

Running should have taken away the building energy and stress. Neil lived for exy, Andrew saw that over the last few days. Running was part of that. Neil went for a run every day. Not as far as he had Sunday, nothing that pushed the distance their bond could handle. When Neil ran something in Neil, and the bond, always eased.

Not today. Today Neil was like a circling planet, one of those uninhabitable ones. No. Andrew’s familiar was like a dying star. Neil would either implode or explode. It was only a matter of time.

Kevin yelled at Andrew to get his head in the game. The goalie would have flicked the striker off, if he could in his thick padded gloves. Andrew settled for flinging the ball at Day’s shins when he caught it.

…

 

After practice and everyone had showered Neil was still a ball of nerves on the bond. After all that running the familiar still looked like a provoked tiger as Neil stalked out of the showers and dumped his towel into the laundry bin.

Matt, and even Seth, looked at Neil with wariness. Nicky kept well at of way. As did the other seniors, Reggie and Damian, who weren’t high enough yet to not notice the tension pouring of the short familiar. Aaron kept to himself on principle.

Neil was shoving his temporary workout fit in duffel when Andrew sent along the bond, **“Change into cat form.”**

**“My bag-”**

**“Will you trust me with it?”**

Neil stared at Andrew, then looked at his bag. The medicated witch new every item in it. It wasn’t much on the surface. Baggy clothes, eight shirts and a few pairs of shorts and pants. Some toiletries. And a binder that was a stalker shine at first glance. Less innocent when one looked into the pockets the pages made. Added all together it was quite literally everything his familiar owned. A sad story, indeed.

Neil hadn’t been happy when he knew Andrew had gone through his things, but hadn’t said one word on the matter. Andrew suspected that if the two of them had not been witch and bonded familiar that Neil would have done more than simmer on the inside.

Andrew wasn’t looking to go through it again. Or take anything that was kept secret in the binder. He wanted Neil in his cat form. Maybe it would help where the running hadn’t. And a cat simply could not carry a bag.

So far Neil, while in his human form, didn’t seem to trust Andrew. Nothing Andrew wasn’t used to. But when Neil looked back at Andrew it was to nod. Then he shifted and walked over to his witch.

With Neil settled in one arm Andrew grabbed the shabby duffel bag and pushed his way out of the locker room. Andrew would have pushed his way out of the Foxhole altogether if it wasn’t for Wymack waiting in the lounge for his team.

“Not so fast, assholes,” the gruff man liked to use the word as an term of endearment. It was also accurate. “I’ve got news so y’all can just sit your asses down.”

“I do hope it’s good news,” Andrew chirped as he settled down onto one end of the couch, Kevin and Aaron following suit. Nicky sat in a chair on Aaron’s end. Neil took the opportunity to climb onto Andrew’s shoulders.

“You’ll have to wait till everyone’s here. I’m not going to repeat myself.”

It wasn't a long wait. None of the Foxes ever took long getting ready, to leave or for a game; even Wymack’s threat to leave people behind leaving for, or from, away games was impotent.

As Matt took his seat, between Dan and Renee on the other couch, he eyed Neil on Andrew’s shoulders. There was something about the look in the older familiar’s face that told Andrew that Matt had been able to sense or read Neil’s agitation. He’d caught Matt looking towards where Neil ran laps more than once whenever there was a brief lull in the scrimmage.

“Now that you’re all here,” Wymack’s voice broke into Andrew’s thoughts. “I’ve got good news and bad news.” Groans came from the team. “Close your gobs and listen. The bad news is -” The sentence cut of with a yelp.

Coach Wymack had carelessly set his hand down on the back of the couch near Neil. Neil had taken an affront to it and bit the coach’s hand. Just like a normal cat in a bad mood might.

It caused quite a bit of commotion.

Nicky, Matt, and Renee cried out in shock and concern. Seth said something loudly about Neil being feral and that maybe Wymack might need an anti-rabies potion. Which went ignored by everyone, including Allison. Allison was busy making her own jeering, but more playful, comments.

Neil jumped from the back of the couch onto Andrew’s lap and might have run off to who know’s where if Andrew hadn’t taken hold of the flighty familiar. Neil squirmed, but went still when Andrew held tighter. The medicated witch had a hard time reading his familiar properly, but could sense Neil’s need to run from the potential punishment he thought he was going to receive.

Abby didn’t so much as say a word. The team nurse didn't appear in any way concerned. At least not over the bite. She took light hold of Wymack’s hand, tisked, and went for her herbal med kit. When she came back with the white and red case in hand she called Aaron over.

In a calm manner Abby explained, “See, Aaron, how there is no hint of infection? Not even the slightest amount?” Andrew’s twin nodded. “That's because there won’t be. Not from a familiar’s bite. It doesn't matter if the familiar is his or not. Matt could have bit David with the same result.” Abby paused and then said in a slightly teasing tone, “If Neil had bitten _Seth_ ….” the whole time she'd been talking loud enough that the whole team could hear. Several of the Foxes laughed as if she'd told a joke.

Neil was still tense in Andrew’s lap as Wymack’s hand was healed and a soothing salve was applied. Abby had the ability to heal all the damage, but as she often told the Foxes, it was better for the body to heal some things on it's own. There was a purple bruise where the bite site was when the team nurse was done.

David saw how Neil cringed and tried to get away when the coach walked around the couch to face the familiar. A blind man could have read that body language. If it wasn’t for Andrew’s hold Neil might have been out the front door already.

In all his years David had seen this type of body language far too often. So it was with past experiences in mind, and Andrew’s preference of no touching, that he squatted in front of Andrew far enough away that David wouldn’t accidentally touch the goalie, but could still be eye level with Neil.

“You’re not in trouble, Neil,” he told him firmly. When that didn’t seem to work David said, “Look at me,” in a tone he used to command his team. When blue eyes, tinged with unconcealed fear, finally met his own David lifted his bruised hand and said, “This isn’t your fault. You are _not_ in trouble. If I had been paying closer attention then it wouldn’t have happened at all. Do you understand me?”

The cat’s head bobbed once. Neil still didn’t look convinced. There was nothing David could do about _that_. Not today.

David stood up and moved to the entertainment center so he faced the lot of them. “Tomorrow y’all are moving out of your temporary lodgings. The ants are gone and you can finally move your asses back into the Tower. Make sure to do it on your own time. I don’t want to hear from the school that classes have been skipped. And you assholes better not do it on mine. I own you for gym workouts and afternoon practices. Now get out of my face. Move it!”

Neil was slightly more subdued as Andrew’s lot moved towards the door. Not that they made it that far.

“Hold it, you five. Matt and Seth, come here!” Wymack stopped the group and called the other two to him. “I’ve talked to the school. Since Neil is bonded to Andrew they will make an allowance and let Neil into the Fox Tower early. But I can’t have five people in one suite. Now, as I figure it, Neil can room with Matt and Seth; or Aaron or Nicky can room with Matt and Seth.”

No one looked happy at that. Kevin looked bored, the decision didn’t involve him.

“I don’t want to share a room with the homo,” Seth spoke up first.

“I wouldn’t share a suite with you even if I got paid for it,” Nicky sneered.

Andrew put in, “Aaron stays with me.”

Aaron didn’t add anything.

Matt frowned and Neil was looking from person to person from Andrew’s arms. Wymack stood there silently with his arms crossed. This was clearly something his players needed to work out for themselves.

Finally, after several minutes of Seth and Nicky bickering, Neil sent to Andrew, **“Let me down.”**

Once set down everyone stared as he shifted into his human form.

“I’ll room with Matt and Seth.”

Seth opened his mouth to object, but Wymack spoke over him. “Wonderful. I’ll let housing know.” With rooming plans finalized the coach walked off towards his office.

…

 

That evening Neil was still feeling on edge, but not as bad as when it had started. After dinner he thought he should study some. Nicky, Aaron, and Kevin were watching something or other on Abby’s t.v. Andrew had disappeared somewhere, but was still close by.

Neil wasn’t really interested in much outside of exy. Everything up until then had been about surviving. So he went looking for his laptop after dinner. Only to find out that it wasn’t where it was supposed to be.

It wasn’t in the living room. Nicky and Aaron were watching the t.v. and Neil didn’t think either of the backliners had it anyway. Kevin had his own, as did Abby. The laptop also wasn’t in any of the other rooms.

So Neil went looking for Andrew.

Neil usually left Andrew alone. He still didn’t know what to make of his witch. Which might have been the court order medications fault. They made it hard for him to get a good read on the goalie.

However, it was easy enough to follow the bond to Abby’s back porch. Where he found Andrew; and the missing computer. Andrew was sitting on the wooden patio steps with the computer on his lap.

From over his shoulder Neil could see that Andrew was looking at collars.

“Spying is rude, you know,” Andrew spoke without looking away from the computer.

“You would know,” Neil replied. “It’s rude to take people’s things without asking first.”

“I’m borrowing. Besides, if you must know, I’m shopping for your skinny neck. Since you’re so much trouble I’ve decided you obviously need a collar.”

Neil stepped forward and sat down. Not close enough to touch, but close enough to see the screen.

Andrew took the move to shove the laptop at his familiar. Once it was in Neil’s hands Andrew took out a pack of cigarettes and lit one.

Neil’s fingers itched for one of his own. He hadn’t, yet, been able to buy a new pack since coming to South Carolina. Luckily, Neil’s cravings for the acrid scent hadn’t been too bad. Every night he’d been able to smell it off of Andrew’s clothes when they shared a bed for the night. It helped more than Neil cared to think about.

Andrew caught Neil staring and blew smoke in the younger man’s face. “Look at the screen. Not me.”

On the computer screen was a wide variety of collars. Some were made out of leather and looked like chokers. Some would look like jewelry when in human form. All meant for a familiar. Once on the collar would shift with the familiar. That way a familiar could be recognized as such in either form. Neil thought about Monday and shuddered. If a collar could have prevented that then it would be worth it.

Neil pointed to a plain brown collar. “That one is fine.”

Andrew leaned over, careful not to touch, but otherwise ignoring personal space. “Boring,” he declared.

Smoke from the cigarette filled Neil’s nostrils. He breathed deeply. “If you give me a cigarette you can pick whichever you want.”

Andrew looked at his familiar and blinked. “I’ll give you one if you stop wearing contacts.”

The familiar considered the words. He was already bound and bonded to the witch. Andrew had already seen the binder and _all_ of it’s contents. Had told Neil that he would want the truth, but hadn’t asked anything yet. Which Neil had agreed to.

If Neil stopped wearing contacts he ran the risk that Kevin would recognize him as the boy in that tower where a man had chopped another to pieces eight years ago. If Kevin found out and then the Moriyamas would and then Neil would die; regardless of whatever name he wore. Now he ran the risk of his death affecting someone other than himself.

Andrew wasn’t asking for the whole truth. Not tonight.

Neil took the contacts out and flicked them into the yard. Andrew pulled another cigarette out of the pack, lit it, and handed it over in exchange for the computer; after putting out his own barely smoked cigarette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna talk about the fic with me? find me on tumblr as stuckatsix.


End file.
